percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Man Standing: Chapter 13
Chapter 13 XIII Layla Jobs The Lost Expedition I met up with my friend, Mary Lester. She told me that she had witnessed zombie outbreaks at Liberty Bell Center, Philadelphia, and she and her friends had taking care of the outbreak. They were all wearing a protective suit which protected them from the bites; the zombies couldn't penetrate the thick layer of protective layer of coating on the outside since they were made of very strong Kevlar. I was looking for my friends, and unfortunately I couldn't just imagine that my friends would be here and then they would appear. I had to look for them. I wished that all my friends were alive but unfortunately most of them were turned into those horrible creatures, those zombies. Anyways, I was outside a Nuclear Power Plant, and the power plant was currently in a stable state. Mary told me that this was the hiding place from the zombies, since we always kept this area zombie-free. It's one of the places where it had to be kept zombie free. Me, Bella, Adam and Cora were currently residing next to the nuclear power plant. The person who was working at the power plant is Mary Lester. She uses a protective suit to shield herself from Radiation. Mary told me that she would be making nuclear powered weapons, though I'm not sure if they'll work. Meanwhile, Bella was in charge of testing the weapons. Since she has an extremely high resistant to radiation (not immune to), then she is suitable to work for testing the weapons. Cora was currently testing the nuclear batteries, and we had our own testing ground for that. She had to make sure that the radiation in the battery flask didn't leak out. I decided to go out and scout out some more survivors (With the protective suit of course). I walked towards a car, but this wasn't an ordinary car. It was Lamborghini Reventon, one of the rarest production cars in the world. I was aware of how fast this thing will go, and how expensive it was. But at that point, all I cared was to survive, and I was glad that my friends were making nuclear powered guns to combat the zombies, but I had to look for another survivors. I closed my eyes and began to pray to my mother. ''Mother, please... help---''. I stopped. My mother had faded, why would I pray to a god that had already faded? And why had they faded? These questions kept reeling back inside my head, like these questions had been asked over and over again. I decided to put aside that thought and drove my way through the ghost town of New York City. It's just like the abandoned town of Chernobyl, but this isn't Russia. City blocks were empty, but on the grocery stores, there's a lot of food that was leftover. It turned out that it's also abandoned. But luckily, no one's there to take them yet, so I decided that this would be a lucky day for me. I got out of the car and looted the goods that were going to be useful for me and for my friends. This is not the first time I looted a store. There's been many occasion which I have to loot goods in order for me and my friends to survive. So I took Pringles, instant noodles, beef, roast chickens, and many other goods back to the car. Of course I didn't loot all of them. The car would not hold all of the goods in the store, so I had to take them a little at a time. Once I took what I need, I decided to get back to the looted car and drive off. While driving I saw RV leaving the city, and it was heading somewhere. I decided to follow the RV, and see where it goes. I began to chase the RV when it was about to get out of my sight. Since this is Lamborghini Reventon, this car could catch up with the RV real quick, no matter how far it was (as long as you know where's the RV). I stepped on the gas and before I knew it, I was on pursuit of the RV. The RV was leaving New York, and I figured that the RV would take no longer than 30 minutes to reach its intended destination, so I didn't go full speed on this car. The RV took another turn to the right of the huge Chrysler building, and the building is obviously abandoned. The RV turned a very sharp left as it tried to avoid something that was in front of the RV. Indeed something was in front of the RV. There was a huge lamp posts that fell on the streets. I wonder, why are the lamp posts falling on the streets? What are the zombies trying to tell us? Then, I stopped the car, and I could feel the earth shaking. This isn't just a falling lamp post. This is an earthquake! But why is the earthquake only affecting the lamp post? Then I took a closer look at the lamp posts, and something hit me. The foundations of the lamp posts were weak, so they were easily affected by earthquakes and winds and thus made them fall down. The RV stopped and I watched, the RV stopped in a place. I saw the place, and it said "Leo's Lair", and either by coincidence or luck, the RV stopped outside of Leo's Lair. I took off my protective suit and watched the survivors enter Leo's Lair. Category:Last Man Standing Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:Earth-567